Even the strongest sometimes fall
by Lee Lee Ducky
Summary: Things are blurry. There's no ability to hear, see, or feel. Poor Dewey is just going through the motions. Maybe a certain someone can help?


**Even the strongest sometimes fall**

 **Dewey's pov**

 **Another day of Louie constantly needing me to do things and Huey correcting practically everything I do.**

 **It's normal.**

 **Thanks to being Dewey of course.**

 **Sometimes I wish I was in Louie's spot.**

 **I'd get away with everything, never have to do anything, and never have anyone to look out for.**

 **Then again, I love my place.**

 **In my family, the middle child gets the most attention.**

 **I think that's mainly just because I am...me.**

 **I lay down and stare at my ceiling.**

 **I can't go to sleep because I know Louie will need to come to me first.**

 **He always does even though his bed is a few feet away from mine.**

 **There he is.**

 **Maybe I can get some sleep now.**

 **I feel just like I'm going through the motions.**

 **Louie doesn't even say anything.**

 **He just climbs into bed and pulls the covers over him.**

 **I shut my eyes ready for another night of restless sleep.**

 **I wake up the same as always.**

 **Louie still asleep and me wishing he would wake without me having to wake him so I could just go downstairs.**

 **Before you even say it, no.**

 **I can't leave him here because he will...let's leave it at that actually.**

 **I check my phone.**

 **No messages.**

 **Does anyone care unless I'm doing something wrong or crazy?**

 **I feel like just breaking down and crying.**

 **I can't though.**

 **You realize that when you are an older sibling, you can't cry in front of any sibling.**

 **Or anyone who is younger really.**

 **I sigh and hold back tears.**

 **I don't even know why I want to cry.**

 **Louie wakes up (with my help) around 10.**

 **I don't hear anything anyone is saying.**

 **I just nod my head and go on.**

 **At breakfast, I feel sick and don't want to eat.**

 **I simply get up from the table and leave.**

 **I don't know who's staring or who's calling after me.**

 **What is this feeling?**

 **I sit in a room that simply has a sitting area and tv all day.**

 **No one comes in.**

 **I don't eat or drink**

 **anything.**

 **I feel horrible.**

 **I still want to cry but you never know who's around.**

" **Dewey?" I finally hear.**

 **That's the first thing I've heard all day.**

 **Such a sweet voice.**

" **Dewey? Are you ok?" I hear the voice speak again.**

 **Sweet, but not enough to pull me out of this trance.**

" **Dewey! It's me! GET UP!" I hear.**

 **I try and manage something to say but hold back for fear of losing control and crying.**

" **Dewey? Please answer." I hear.**

 **Times like this I wish I had my mom.**

 **I had just found out something in the thing Selene gave me a bit ago.**

 **Yesterday, I was cleaning up (yeah. I do that) and the sphere fell off my shelf.**

 **My mom was seeming to have some kind of fight with Uncle Scrooge.**

 **It was hard to watch.**

 **I had to put it away.**

 **I'll admit, there were a few tears.**

 **I have to be a stronghold.**

 **I can't break down.**

" **Dewey? You know it's ok to talk to me. It's just me, Webby." Webby says softly placing her hand on my shoulder.**

 **It's too hard.**

 **Once one tear falls, so do all the other long overdue tears.**

 **Webby just hugs me as I lean into her and cry.**

 **I feel so weak.**

 **I hate it.**

 **But I feel so safe and calm.**

 **A few minutes later, I can finally come back into the world.**

 **I hear, see, and feel clearly.**

" **Are you ok?" Webby asks with a worried expression.**

" **I guess I am now. I'm sorry. I just found out something upsetting about my mom through the sphere. It's hard." I admit.**

" **No need to be sorry. I get upset that I don't have my parents sometimes too." Webby shrugs.**

" **Oh. Yeah. Sorry. At least you know what happened to yours though." I frown.**

" **I guess I do. You don't know one thing about your dad though." Webby points out.**

" **I felt like I was just going through the motions and couldn't see, hear, or feel anything. It was all foggy and blurred. I didn't want to eat or drink anything either." I tell her.**

" **Good thing I brought you some dinner then." Webby smiles and reveals a tray she had brought in.**

" **It's already dinner time?" I ask.**

" **It's 9:00. I was worried." Webby fidgets.**

" **Thanks for caring. Sometimes, I feel like people only care if I'm doing something wrong, upsetting, or crazy." I say taking a bite out of my food.**

 **It tastes amazing after not eating all day.**

" **I know how you feel. Everyone was already busy before you came. When you got here, I finally had some people to talk to." Webby grins.**

" **I guess. Sorry for having to have this talk. I know you probably don't wanna." I laugh.**

" **I don't mind. I've never had somebody I could talk to either." She admits.**

" **Maybe we can talk to each other then?" I suggest.**

" **That would be great. Thanks Dewey." Webby leans over and kisses me on the cheek.**

 **I grin, just glad to have someone here who understands.**

" **Wanna watch some tv?" Webby offers.**

" **Anything but Ottoman Empire!" I joke.**

 **Webby laughs.**

" **Really! Louie watches that all the time!" I point out.**

" **Whatever. And Huey is perfect?" Webby teases.**

" **Absolutely not! Huey is great with smarts, but he's pretty horrible with trust and anything to do with affection." I tell Webby.**

" **I guess so. I know who will never get a date." Webby mumbles.**

 **We laugh.**

" **This is fun." I smile.**

" **Very! We should hangout more often. We don't really hangout even being together and all." Webby blushes.**

" **I'm sorry. I'm horrible. There's no way I'm good enough for you." I frown.**

" **What?! You are better! If anything I'm not good enough for you!" Webby argues.**

" **Ugh! Enough with all this nonsense and let me watch tv!" Louie barges into the room.**

" **Ottoman Empire please." He sits in between us and takes the controller from Webby to turn on his show.**

 **Ugh.**

" **Really Lou? I'm gonna tell Webby your nickname!" I threaten.**

" **What? It's not like you were watching anything." Louie shrugs.**

 **I whisper Louie's nickname from me to Webby and she laughs.**

" **Oh no. You didn't tell her..." Louie freaks out.**

" **Lou Lou!" Webby and I laugh together.**

 **Louie pulls up his hood in embarrassment and keeps his head straight forward on the tv.**

" **Maybe we can watch a movie another time." I suggest.**

" **Yes. But at the theater." Webby smirks.**

" **It's a date." I grin and we walk off together.**

 **A/N**

 **I got this idea from a comment from an amazingly awesome person, Cartoonlover422! Thank you! I had in mind doing something with Dewey, I just didn't know what. Please comment any ideas! Sorry, but I don't really do stories where they find Della or anything.**


End file.
